1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a drive train in the region of a front vehicle axle, having connection points of the drive train in a body of the motor vehicle for a laterally arranged internal combustion engine, a vehicle transmission and a torque plate of a motor vehicle that can be driven exclusively by the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles with a laterally arranged internal combustion engine have been known for a long time and typically are used for front-wheel drive vehicles. The laterally arranged internal combustion engine disposed at a front part of the vehicle drives the left and right front wheels of the motor vehicle. The internal combustion engine is coupled mechanically and torque-coupled to the vehicle transmission. The transmission has a spur gear stage with two cardan shafts arranged in front of or behind the internal combustion engine relative to the direction of travel of the vehicle and are connected to the transmission, for driving the wheels of the vehicle axle.
This classical connection of the drive train comprising the internal combustion engine and the vehicle transmission has a first connection point between the internal combustion engine and the vehicle body, a second connection point between the transmission and the vehicle body and a third connection point between the drive train and the vehicle body. This third connection point has the function of a torque plate. The first and second connection points support the weight of the components of the drive train.
The connection points for the internal combustion engine and the transmission are two longitudinal members, and the connection point for the torque plate is a crossmember of the motor vehicle.
Hybrid drives for motor vehicles have been developed increasingly developed in recent years. The hybrid drive has a relatively small internal combustion engine and an electric traction motor. The hybrid drive trains may be serial hybrid drive trains or parallel hybrid drive trains.
The object of the invention is to develop a motor vehicle that can be equipped with differently designed drive systems in the manner of a modular design principle without making structural modifications.